


if you make your way upstate

by thebitterbeast



Series: things you said [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, meant to be pre-relationship, taking aspects of canon relationships and twisting it for my own use, things you said meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wells had made a decision that meant he was alone. Until he wasn't anymore.</p><p>Prompt: things you said while we were driving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you make your way upstate

**Author's Note:**

> as prompted by [baely](http://bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com/) on tumblr - things you said while we were driving.

If he stopped to think about it - and Wells really didn’t want to for fear that he would jinx it – this was the happiest he had been in a long time. This was the freest he had felt since everything had gone done with his friends. 

Since he had made a choice he shouldn’t have had to – a choice that had his best friend hating him, and the rest of their friends choosing her over him.

It was what Wells had wanted. He was glad that Clarke was not alone, but – it meant that he _was_.

Or at least, he had been. Until Bellamy had come home from college, taken one look at the going ons, turned up on his doorstep and called bullshit. He’d all but dragged Wells into his car and driven him away from his house, from the town, silently. It was only after they had hit the town limits that Bellamy had asked for the truth. Not demanded, like Wells had half-expected, but asked.

The words spilled out of him with no pause. The hurt and the loss had built up in him over the past weeks since he had taken the blame for Clarke’s mother’s actions, and to have a willing ear was almost more than Wells could bear. He didn’t know why Bellamy was here, why Bellamy had been so sure that Wells hadn’t deserved what their friends thought he did, but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in its’ mouth.

“I can practically hear the gears turning,” Bellamy didn’t take his eyes off the road, but Wells could see a hint of a smile on his lips. “I may not have liked you initially, but you’re one of us, Jaha.”

“Wells,” the teenager corrected automatically, rolling his eyes.

Bellamy’s smirk grew, and he gravely corrected himself, “Wells.” He sobered almost instantly. “You should tell her the truth.”

Wells tensed in his seat, and Bellamy reached a hand out to clasp Wells’ thigh. “But I get why you won’t.” He squeezed once and let go. “It’s why I like you.”

The younger man raised an eyebrow and turned in his seat to look at Bellamy. He was not sure, but he thought there was a hint of a blush on his cheeks. “You – _like_ me?” he asked unsurely. “You scowl whenever I’m in your presence. When Octavia introduced me as a friend, you scoffed, and told her that ‘people like me’ had too many airs to be friends with ‘people like her’ and that I definitely had an angle.”

Bellamy shifted in his seat, flicking his eyes to his passenger. “Then I got to know you,” he finally said. “You’re a good guy. Better than me, that’s for sure.”

The denial sprang to his lips, but Bellamy shook his head before Wells could say anything. “You might not see it, but I do. Everyone else will too, eventually.”

There was silence in the car for a little while, and then Bellamy said, softly, “Till then, I guess it’s you and me.”

Wells grinned, turned to look out the window and admitted, just as softly, “I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> lots more headcanons and thoughts on [tumblr](things%20you%20said%20while%20we%20were%20driving)!


End file.
